Hermes' Eldest Daughter
by SailorStar9
Summary: Who said Setsuna and Serenity were the *only* ones with godly parents? The other Senshi are also daughters of the Gods/Goddesses. Pre-Silver Millennium with a Nico/Ami pairing
1. Prologue: The Coup d'état

SailorStar9: Well, another fic coming from me after watching the 'Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief' movie. So, please be a dear and read and review.

Summary: Just as Setsuna is the daughter of Kronos, the other Senshi are also daughters of the Gods/Goddesses. This is a pre-Silver Millennium and a Nico/Ami pairing.

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon nor Percy Jackson & the Olympians. I, however, _do_ own the plot and the pairing.

Prologue: The Coup d'état

* * *

"What is this, Selene?" Zeus roared, the smug Moon Titaness standing before the Pantheon Gods, the Senshi flanked around her.

"What does _this_ look like, dearest Zeus?" the Titaness crowed haughtily. "This is a coup; as of now, _I'm_ taking control. Senshi, attack!"

"Selene, what have you done?" Ares snapped, parrying off his daughter's fiery arrows.

"Simply what _must_ be done!" Selene retorted. "The Gods' rule is over! It's time for the Titans to rise and take charge of things! You can't do anything to me; not when I have your precious daughters as _my_ soldiers!"

"So, that time when you offered to train the girls to be Senshi…" Hera trailed, fending off her daughter's thunderbolt.

"That was only a cover." Selene smirked. "With them near me, it was _so_ easy to use the Ginzuishou to destroy their emotions; locking their consciousness within the ravines of their minds. Now, they're nothing more than just puppet soldiers, willing to die for me and the White Moon! Ah, ah, Poseidon." She tsked, the Sea God was about to attack her from behind. "Didn't you notice that _your_ daughter isn't here?"

"Where is she?" the Lord of the Seas demanded.

"Did you _really_ think we'll only attack Olympus?" Pandeia sneered. "As of now, the Seas and the Underworld are also under attack. Oh, I can't wait, Hades." She grinned sinisterly. "Your son's downfall will come from the hand of the woman he loves; it's Nicolai's punishment for rejecting me."

* * *

"Deep Submerge." Sailor Neptune's large watery orb clashed into the Sea Palace.

"World Shaking." Sailor Uranus' energy sphere slammed into the throne room, forcing the defenseless creatures to flee, just as the palace guards swam out to face their enemy.

* * *

"Silence Glaive Surprise." Sailor Saturn's energy wave sliced through the Gates of the Underworld.

"Alice…" Barbara gasped, shocked at the sight of the attacking Senshi.

"Snow Storm." Sailor Mercury's icy whirlwind tunneled in, the eldest daughter of Hades was forced to dodge the attack.

"Sister!" Nicolai dashed in. "No…" he breathed. "Not Hermia…"

"Enough talk." Sailor Saturn snapped, the business end of her Glaive pointed at the siblings. "It's time for the Gods' rule to end…"

"And for the White Moon to rise." Sailor Mercury declared, readying another attack.

"Nicolai, wait." Barbara pulled her brother back. "Look at their eyes, it's them, and yet it's not."

"You're right, sister." Nicolai agreed. "Selene must have done something to them."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	2. The Coup d'état Ends

SailorStar9: Well, the prologue is out, and this is Chapter one. So, please be a dear and read and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon nor Percy Jackson & the Olympians. I, however, _do_ own the plot and the pairing.

Chapter 1: The Coup d'état Ends

* * *

Nicolai mentally cursed as both weapons clashed in a stalemate. "I'm beginning to think Lady Athena taught you _too_ well, Hermia."

"Silence." Sailor Mercury frowned, her free hand powering up another attack. "Just die! Cold Snap!"

"I hope you _do_ recall I taught you that spell." Nicolai reminded, shattering his frost-coated fist effortlessly. "Come on, Hermia, don't make me do this." He pleaded. "Guess there's no delaying this." He sighed. "Shadow Web."

"Release me!" Sailor Mercury demanded, the shadowy tendrils trapping her within their confines.

"In a second." Nicolai assured. "Just as I thought." He spotted an intricate seal on the back of the Senshi's neck. "Kaiju."

A muted breaking sound was heard when the control seal shattered.

* * *

"Impossible!" Selene exclaimed, sensing one of her control seals had been destroyed. "The 'Kaiju' spell…" she hissed, the Ginzuishou informing her of the ongoing in the Underworld. "I should've guessed. But, it's quite ironic, Hades." She sneered. "For your son to use a white healing spell."

* * *

"What the…" Sailor Mercury muttered. "Nicolai?" she blinked at her relieved fiancé. "What am I…"

"That's good." Nicolai breathed. "You're back. Hermia," he started, releasing her from her prison. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"Selene gathered all of us when we completed our training," Sailor Mercury recalled. "When we got before her, she already had the Ginzuishou in her hands. There was a bright flash, then… nothing. Everything after that is a blank."

"Sai!" Barbara had managed to bind Sailor Saturn's hands behind her back with a binding spell. "Kaiju!" she then destroyed the control seal on the Saturnian Senshi's neck.

"Selene, that witch!" Sailor Saturn spat, the four allies re-meeting once again. "She locked our consciousness within our minds and used the control seal on us, turning us into her mindless soldiers."

* * *

"But it matters not," Selene swore. "I'll just simply bring them back into my power once again. Ginzuishou," she brought out her crystal. "Hear my plea! Make Mercury and Saturn my obedient soldiers once again!"

* * *

"Damn you…" Sailor Saturn hissed, bending over as a massive headache hit her.

"Selene…" Sailor Mercury breathed, her head exploded in pain. "Did you want to rule this much; that you'll risk everything just to control us?"

"Guys, you have to kill us." Sailor Saturn requested.

"We can't!" Barbara protested.

"Out of the question!" Nicolai agreed.

"Alice is right." Sailor Mercury corrected. "You have to kill us now, while we are still sensible. Once the Ginzuishou buries our consciousness, we'll just become Selene's lapdogs again."

* * *

The defeated Moon Goddess glared at the Lord of the Skies, the Senshi around her had been thoroughly defeated and Pandeia was trapped on the wall. "You think you've won Zeus, but just you wait, I'll come back, I SWEAR IIIITTT!" she hollered. "I"LL TAKE WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY MINE NOW!" she roared, trying to summon her magic, but was immediately restrained by Ares.

"Titaness of the Moon," Zeus passed his judgment. "For your crimes of treason against Olympia and their Senshi, you are guilty. Your title will be stripped and you will be brandished to the Sea of Serenity on the Moon for you to reflect upon your wrongdoings."

"No. NO! You can't do this! The White Moon is the ruler of this world! We are superior to the other Senshi of this Solar System!" Selene ranted, "He promised us we will get our true rightful place of power!"

"Who promised you?" Athena asked dangerously, her spear already in hand.

Selene grinned madly, "Kronos will destroy you!" she shouted gleefully.

Zeus' eye narrowed; throwing her Master Bolt at the disgraced Titaness, the Lord of the Skies passed the final judgment.

"You may have banished me, Zeus, but I'll have the last laugh!" Selene retorted. "But you've sealed the Senshi's fates! They'll forever be bound to me, destined to be _my_ soldiers for eternity and there's nothing, nothing any of you can do!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	3. The Aftermath

SailorStar9: Well, Chapter 1 is out, and this is Chapter 2. So, please be a dear and read and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon nor Percy Jackson & the Olympians. I, however, _do_ own the plot and the pairing.

Chapter 2: The Aftermath

* * *

"Now what, mother?" the greatly weakened Pandeia asked her mother, the two disgraced Moon Goddesses were teleported to the Sea of Serenity by Zeus.

"First, we regain our strength." Selene replied. "And then rebuild _our_ empire right here." She spread out her arms, gesturing to the barren moon.

"But will the Gods allow that?" Pandeia questioned meekly.

"That is why we must be discrete." Selene warned. "Thankfully, the Mauians do not know of our betrayal and will aid us. Once I weave a woeful tale of us being wrongfully banished, they'll give us the relief we need. And once it is known that they had helped a universal traitor like us, the Planet Mau will be despised throughout the galaxy; they'll have _no_ choice but to turn to us!"

"And the Senshi?" Pandeia asked.

"I'll seal their powers within the Ginzuishou, along with a death-man seal on each of them." Selene answered. "If _any_ one of them tries to use an attack above first stage, the death-man seal will activate, killing them in an instant. That'll teach them to defy us." At that, the Titaness chuckled evilly as Pandeia smirked. "Now, to work." Selene brought out Ginzuishou.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	4. How It All Began

SailorStar9: Well, Chapter 2 is out, and to compensate for the shortness of Chapter 2, I give you a longer Chapter 3. So, please be a dear and read and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon nor Percy Jackson & the Olympians. I, however, _do_ own the plot and the pairing.

Chapter 3: How It All Began

* * *

"Hey Uncle." Hermes greeted Hades, having brought another group of souls to the Underworld.

"Nephew." Hades nodded. "I assume this isn't a social visit." He remarked. "You aren't one to drop by for a simple greeting."

"No, it isn't." Hermes agreed. "Hermia." He pushed his five-year-old daughter forward. "Say hello to your granduncle."

"Hello, granduncle." The navy-haired girl said shyly.

"Oho," Hades barked in amusement. "I see even the Messenger God has fallen to the temptations of the flesh. Barbara, Nicolai, Alice!" he hollered.

"Yes, father?" Barbara ran in, with her younger siblings in tow.

"You have a new playmate." Hades grinned.

"Hey, Uncle Hermes." Barbara grinned at her favorite uncle. "And who might you be?" she peered curiously at Hermia who had shrank behind her father's legs.

"My daughter." Hermes declared proudly. "Hermia," he knelt down to see his daughter eye-to-eye. "Go play with Barbara and her siblings. Your granduncle and I are going to discuss boring adult stuff that'll put you to sleep."

"Okay." Hermia nodded.

"Hey, I'm Barbara." Hades' oldest daughter reached out her hand.

"I'm Hermia." Hermia returned the gesture.

"Nicolai."

"I'm Alice, and I'm _so_ happy to meet you!" Alice beamed, hugging a surprised Hermia tightly.

"Please forgive my younger sister." Barbara chuckled nervously, Nicolai pulling his twin off the startled girl. "It isn't often that we get children our age in the Underworld. Come on." She tugged their new playmate off.

* * *

Five years later…

"ARGH! I don't get this!" Nicolai screamed in frustration, slamming his head onto the textbook. It had been two years since the children had enrolled into Academy Full-Blood and taking lessons from the younger Gods.

"It isn't that bad." Hermia assured.

"Easy for you to say," Nicolai blew a raspberry at his best female friend. "Miss Teacher's Pet."

Hermia frowned, "I thought I told you explicitly not to call me that. Nicolai," she sat down on the seat beside him. "Everyone has his strengths and weaknesses. Take me, for example, I may be good at academics, but I suck at direct combat."

"When Lady Hecate taught us to control the Mist," Nicolai pointed out. "You outshone everyone else." The words 'including me' were left unsaid.

"Big brother's just mad that his crush outperformed him in just about everything." Alice teased, joining the pair.

"Alice!" Nicolai protested, flushing.

"Nicolai!" a sweet, sing-song voice rang from the corridor.

"Di Immortales!" the eldest son of Hades muttered a curse, as the incoming Pandeia running towards them.

"Mist Cover!" Hermia's thick, whitish fog cloud shielded the trio from the silvery-blonde's sight.

"Strange." Pandeia muttered, seeing the group had vanished. "I _knew_ I saw Nicolai here."

"That's close." Nicolai sighed in relief, Hermia releasing her spell once Pandeia left. "I have _no_ idea why she keeps doing this, when I've already told her I'm not interested."

"Because Big Brother has eyes on someone else." Alice whispered to her twin.

"Alice!" Nicolai hissed.

* * *

Time passes…

"May I have this dance?" a familiar voice snapped Hermia out of her thoughts.

"Nicolai." Hermes' daughter smiled. "Of course." She took the hand and let the son of Hades lead her to the dance floor. "I thought you won't coming." She remarked.

"Normally I won't." Nicolai admitted. "But for you…"

"I know." Hermia silenced his sentence with a stolen kiss.

"Getting bold there, Hermia." Nicolai grinned. "You've been hanging around Barbara and Alice too much. Careful there." He warned. "And a twirl here." he spun her out and pulled her back in, before ending the dance routine by catching her around the waist.

"You never told me you were such a great dancer." Hermia blinked in awe, after Nicolai went to get two cups of fruit punch.

"You never asked." Nicolai shrugged. "Here." He handed Hermia a cup.

Hermia took and sip and coughed, "Did Dionysus spike the punch?"

"I think he did." Nicolai winced, giving the orange colored drink a testing taste.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	5. Aquatic Hypnosis

SailorStar9: Well, Chapter 3 is out, and this is Chapter 4. So, please be a dear and read and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor How It All Began Moon nor Percy Jackson & the Olympians. I, however, _do_ own the plot and the pairing.

Chapter 4: Aquatic Hypnosis

* * *

Nicolai looked out of the window in one of the Academy's hallways; the soft patter of rain had faded now. The last raindrops slid off leaves and branches, falling to the ground. The grass gleamed. Earthworms moved through the darkened soil, glorying in the damp, snails and slugs came out to feast on the wet vegetation and birds slowly appeared, calling out that it was over. As birdsong filled the air, students emerged from the school grounds. The flowers were open, breathing their perfume over the gardens and the sky gradually cleared to reveal the stars in space.

The son of Hades shivered. It was all so unnatural.

They had been here for almost two months now, and he still could not get used to the school. He could not help being aware of the artificiality, the glittering ceiling that arched over them. The rain, the clouds, the wind… it was all an illusion. It had not mattered what Selene's crystal did, the moon was still dead, and always would be. Yet it glowed with such light, such power.

He was both drawn to this world and terrified of it.

There was a flash of blue in the corner of his eye and he turned in time to see a woman make her way down the steps. She wore a uniform of watered silk that shimmered like a mirage, designed so that it dipped down on her back; her skin was so fair it seemed almost translucent. She paused and her head turned slightly to one side, listening, so that he glimpsed her profile.

"Hermia…?" he whispered. He could not believe it; he knew his beloved was quiet and solemn and would never go wandering about in a wet garden in a dress like that… and with bare feet, no less. He took a few steps forward, not really thinking, his eyes fixed on her. And she turned around and looked straight at him.

Her eyes were blue and cool and unfathomable. They sucked him in like whirlpools and he lost himself utterly and drowned in them. When he came back to himself, he found he was standing in front of her. He had not remembered moving.

"What did you… do?" he asked, his voice still no more than a whisper.

"I did nothing," she shrugged, looking up at the sky, where the Earth hung like a blue jewel. It cast its own faint light over them, a strange shade of lavender that made her hair glimmer. "It is you, my lord. You are alternately fascinated and repelled by Selene's ways. So you are drawn, then you pull back. Why are you so afraid?"

Nicolai swallowed a sigh. "Everything is so different…" he said, knowing it was impossible to explain. No words could express the deep primal unease he felt, that they all felt. All except his sisters, who were wholly enchanted. "The stars should not be so close. To know there is nothing protecting us except a dome of crystal… it is just unnatural."

"Do you fear me?" she frowned, her lips curving downwards slightly.

"Of you, never." he breathed immediately, taking another step closer. She smiled at him openly, amused, but she said nothing, forcing him to elaborate. "I am not afraid, but I am confused… why are you here? You always stayed indoors, never drawing attention to yourself…."

"Nobody is one thing all the time, Nicolai. We are multi-faceted. As you know, I have an affinity with water, and when so much of it falls… another facet comes to the fore." She lifted her face and smiled as a few drops fell onto her skin. "You might say my… elemental self emerges."

The sight of her, head tipped back, eyes closed and smiling, was so powerfully arousing that Nicolai made himself take a deep breath and two steps backwards. Even then his blood continued to race through his body. Hermia's elemental self was more disturbing than he could ever have imagined.

"I shall leave you to enjoy the wet, my lady," he grinned.

Her eyes opened, fixing him again. "Leave? Already?"

Silence and the sound of water, falling all around them. Still she held him. He had no idea of time. He had no thought of anything except these eyes, as calm and black as well water, drawing him deeper and deeper down.

"No, Nicolai, not just yet," she whispered, kissing him briefly on the lips. "I will not have you leave just yet…"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


End file.
